


Amazing Wouldn't Cover It

by Hancock



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreaming, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Marvel - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, Wet Dream, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hancock/pseuds/Hancock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's having a dream. A frisky dream. You're in bed beside him. </p>
<p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Wouldn't Cover It

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously crappy and short but I was horny af and needed to put it somewhere so I could go about my day without feeling like there was a phallus in my pants.

You awaken to subtle movement beside you, opening your eyes to see the moonlight hitting the wall beside the bed. The mattress shifts again, and you look around to see Bucky restless in his sleep. His jaw is clenching and eyes are screwed in... Distress? You frown. He's dreaming. Carefully as you can, you rotate yourself so you can face him, without waking him up. His face is serene again and his body still, giving you a moment to appreciate the fine, chiselled features. His lip twitches and you are tempted to reach out and brush a finger over the soft skin. You smile. He's beautiful, and he's all yours.

You stare at him for a few more moments before sleep begins to wash back over you. About an hour later, you are awoken again. But this time, to something different. It takes your lethargic mind a few attempts to break out of the cloudy seal of sleep, but eventually, you're conscious again. It was a noise. Coming from Bucky. You open your eyes and watch him, his face contorted as a moan escapes his lips. Your eyebrows rise as you realise what was happening. Or could be happening. You mentally silence yourself and continue to listen. There. Again. A deep, guttural moan coming from somewhere within Bucky's chest. He's dreaming, but what of? It was hard to say. Bucky's breath hitches, you can feel his muscles clenching and his jaw releases as he lets out a long, drawn moan. You swallow. You know what he's dreaming about now. Dare you disturb him?

Becoming aware of your own troubled breathing, you bite your lip and try and move around so your back faces him. There was no need to pry. He had no idea what he was doing, and any number of things could... You feel the mattress dip, and warmth sliding across your stomach as Bucky pulls you closer with an outstretched arm. You freeze. And feel his warm, laboured breath trickle over the back of your neck. What the hell is he doing? Was he conscious? ... Did it matter?

You opt to stay still and silent, while Bucky holds you flush against his body, your hips pressed together. Your eyes are wide open as you feel your pulse rising. You can feel _him_ starting to push at the small of your back. You can feel his hand gripping the sheet below your stomach. You can feel too much and not enough.   
"Buck?" You croak, hoping that he was awake. But instead of replying, he starts to push his hips up against yours, eliciting a pained whimper from him as the head of his cock nudges against the fabric of the back of your panties. Your toes curl in anticipation. "Bucky...?" You whisper again. But Bucky isn't there. There's only desire.

"Aah," He winces, head bowing to press into the back of your neck. His hand slides up your skin to cup your breast, squeezing it as he begins to push harder into your tailbone. This is waaay too hot. Too fucking hot. You bite your lip and try to focus your scurrying mind on the present. On his body, on the warmth starting to pool between your legs. His cock is hard against your back, fingers playing with your nipple until it becomes erect. There's something wet behind your ear as you realise he has begun to lick a stripe up your neck, nipping the lobe of your ear with an appreciative hum.   
"Fuck," you can't help but moan as the hardness against your back continues to grow, the heat pulsing against your skin.

The grip upon your breast tightens. Bucky begins to thrust up against you, groaning as the ridge of your back provides the right kind of texture to stimulate the tip of his cock. He rubs rhythmically against your back, your hips hitting eachother with a dull thud. The bed begins to squeak as his thrusts become more forward. It's heavenly. He moans breathily into your ear each time the shaft of his dick slides up your tailbone and upon your back, hand sliding down without hesitation to feel your own warmth below.

His fingers start in slow circles, pushing the folds of skin apart with a thumb and pinkie, fucking into your back relentlessly as he jerks you off. Suddenly, you're on your back, Bucky boring down on you, not inside you, but upon you, rock-hard cock rubbing up and down against your clit. You feel like you're going to come. Maybe you will. Bucky is close too. You can hear it in the way his moans climb higher and higher, the way his hand squeezes your breast tighter... He leans down to flick his tongue against your nipple before he's back at it again, rolling his hips into yours. You can feel his wetness mingling with your own through the fabric of your underwear.

Before you know it, your muscles tense, lights flash beneath your eyelids, and you're coming. Bucky's not far behind, crumbling apart above you like sandstone, voice breaking into a cry as his icy-greys open wide. You feel his wet warmth splash onto your stomach. Like that, it's over. He collapses above you and curls up against your body, panting, groaning, still very sensitive. Your eyes are wide. You have no idea what just happened. But it felt... Amazing.

Amazing wouldn't cover it.


End file.
